


In A Whisper

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Break Up, Confessions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, Getting Back Together, M/M, Makeup Sex, Not Beta Read, Post Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-16
Updated: 2017-11-16
Packaged: 2019-02-03 08:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12744918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: Nicky was with Alex for a while but had to break up (because of Russia)...Nicky feels bad and so sad about it, especially when he sees Alex trying to move on, nothing is easy.But one day they have to talk to all of this





	In A Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Alex and Nicky were together for a while, they were really one couple after the lookout.  
Then little by little their couple have fall apart, they have broken up and meet other people.  
  
But they were still in love with each other even if it's complicated for Alex about the situation in Russia...  
Nicky knew that, and it's hurt him so much that they can't have one future because of Russia.  
They are still friends even best friend but he wanted more...  
  
Nicky still remembers all the kiss they have do, the dates they have, the fact that Alex was sleeping in the same bed, that even during road trip he was with him.  
Now they are in different beds and he feels so bad.  
Sometimes he wanted to scream and forget all of this but he knew he couldn't...  
What he hated the most is that maybe when they will finish their career that Alex will forget about him...  
  
They were in one bar after one win of the team, Nicky was sad when he saw some of his teammate talking about his girlfriend or wives... He wanted one husband he really wanted Alex and it makes him jealous to see Alex sometimes in the dancefloor with some other girls...  
  
Before it's was too hard to watch, he leaves the bar and goes back to his hotel room...  
Alex have seen him and followed him, he knew Nicky was not okay these times, he was his best friend and he was so sad he wanted to help him.  
  
"Alex?" says Nicklas when he saw Alex next to him in the elevator  
"Want to spend time with you Nicky, I miss you, I know you are not okay, I want to be with you maybe comfort you and cheer you..."  
  
Nicky wanted to scream "No" because he doesn't want to see him, he wanted to avoid him.  
Alex hug him when they arrive in the hotel room  
  
"Stop Alex I don't think I can do it more... It's too hard" he said while crying  
  
"What Going on Nicky?"  
  
"I love you, I always love you, my feelings will be always here for you, I jealous of everyone who is with you. I can't fake my feelings about someone, I want you, I want one future with you... And I know I can't have it..."  
  
Alex continues to hug him and tell him" Nicky I love you too, I have just been with other people because I think I could maybe forget you, move on... Maybe try to have one "normal life" for Russia but I réalise now it's not what I want... "  
  
" What do you want Alex? Tell me the truth and not the fact about please me or make me happy... "  
  
" Nicky I love you, I will never stop repeat to you that I love you, what you don't have see or heard is that sometimes when we are on ice I whisper to you some words and it's I love you in Russian... "  
  
" Alex... "  
  
" I know I have been one jerk about our break up and hurt you because of the other, but I thought I could see if I could have one normal life that Russia would have liked but now I see what I want is one future with you. We are together for so many years, I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be silent about this and when we will finish our career that I have said nothing about it... "  
  
" Alex I don't want to lose you too, it's would have hurt me if when our career will finish you will forget about me... "  
  
" Never, Nicky because my future will be with you"  
  
They kiss and they cuddle in the bed and they even have makeup sex.  
  
Some days later, Alex is back at the house of Nicky, they live together.  
  
"I have told my parents about you, they are happy that I'm happy and in love. They know about the fact that maybe Russia can't be the best for me right now, but maybe one day it's will change or maybe someone or something can change the mind of Russia. But I take the risk with you"  
  
Nicky kiss him "I love you"  
"Я тебя люблю "


End file.
